maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy
Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy '''is the ninth episode of MAD Season 2, and the 35th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas: After getting tired of all the work he's done, Chef Gordon Ramsay is transported to Halloween Town, where he becomes the scariest person there. How I Met Your Mummy: A werewolf father tells his werewolf son and mummy daughter how he met their mummy mother. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that the winner of the best Halloween costume is Jonah Hill. #Opening Scene (Halloween style!) #'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas' (TV Parody of Kitchen Nightmares ''/ Movie Parody of Tim Burton's ''the Nightmare Before Christmas/Animated by Bunko Studios and Stoopid Buddy Stoodios) (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Dog dresses up as owner (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Dear Reaper... (Dear Reaper segment/Parody of Grim Reaper) #Scream 90X (Movie Parody of Scream ''/ Ad Parody of P90X) (Ad Parodies segment) #The Scooby-Doo Gang, Ruining Halloween Since 1969 (TV Parody of ''Scooby-Doo) #VeggieTales from the Crypt (TV Parody of VeggieTales and Tales from the Crypt/animated by Oddbot Animation) (Live-action Cartoon / Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Costume Party (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Lloyd's (Parody of Lloyd's) (Ad Parodies segment) #Family orders meal and waitress messes it up (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'How I Met Your Mummy' (TV Parody of How I Met Your Mother) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Scream 90X) The girl is still terrified. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This episode of MAD is the first Halloween special, and the first episode to have fog and Halloween sound effects in the MAD opening scene, and the opening scene was darker for the first time, and also the first appearance of the nocturnal vampire known as... Count Dracula! *This is the second time an Ad Parody was a Live-action Cartoon, the second time Friday the 13th was referenced, and the second episode of MAD that they resumed airing new episodes on Monday nights at 8:30 PM. *This is the fifth time MAD does two television parodies instead of just one. The previous ones were: *#'S'UP / Mouse M.D.' *#'Pokémon Park / WWER' *#'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!' *#'HOPS / Naru210' *This is an Emmy-Nominated episode of MAD, the only one in the series. *Matthew Lillard and Seth Green guest starred. *Jack Skellington from Tim Burton's the Nightmare Before Christmas appeared twice in this episode. **And also, this is the first time Tim Burton's the Nightmare Before Christmas showed up. *In How I Met Your Mummy, How I Met Your Mother was outside the Ad Parodies segment. *In the back of the dining scene in How I Met Your Mummy, Cookie Monster from Sesame Street and Sulley and Mike from Disney and Pixar's Monsters, Inc. were in the background. Voices *Chris Cox - Arthur Smith, Dog, and Werewolf at Lloyd's *Larry Dorf - Health Inspector, Eggplant, Grim Rraper, and The Scooby-Doo Gang Ruining Halloween Since 1969 Announcer *Seth Green - Gordon Ramsay (speaking), Baby Carrot's Father(Monster Carrot) Werewolf Dad (Ted), and Live-Action Man (Himself) *Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers and Scream 90X Announcer *Jim Meskimen - Jack Skellington, Barney, and Kent Weed *Rachel Ramras - Baby Carrot, Daphne Blake, Mummy Girl, Cyclops, Betty, Mary Williams, Robin, Patricia Llewellyn, Waitress, Mary Williams, Velma Dinkley, Scream 90X Girl, Two-Headed Monster, and Ted's Dentist *Meredith Salenger - Mummy Mom, Trick-or-Treat Lady, Lily, Customer, Aunt Susan, and Mummy at DMV *Kevin Shinick - The Mayor, Count Dracula, Fred Jones, the Keeper of the Crisper(Scary Cucumber), Werewolf Boy, Gordon Ramsay (singing), Scooby-Doo, Little Bobby Wallace, Scream 90X Boy, Marshall, Zombie, Werewolf, Devil, Lloyd's Announcer, Dog, and the MAD News Anchor Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Halloween